1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trailer for reducing boundary layer normal-pressure drag thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for trailers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,033 to Coleman teaches a portable display device having a base comprising running gear which includes a plurality of wheels and a pulling tongue wherein the wheels may be detachably secured to the base such that the base may be permanently affixed to a given location. A sign is reciprocally mounted on the base by means of a supporting frame such that the sign may be raised or lowered to any desired position through the operation of a lifting mechanism in the form of a power or manually operated winch connected to the sign by a pulley and cable arrangement. Lights may be arranged on both the interior and exterior of the sign and operated by a power supply, in the form of a battery or generator which also may be carried on the base of the sign.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,902 to Wheeler teaches a trailer mounted billboard or display sign mounted on an axle with the sign disposed transverse to the axle during transportation of the sign from place to place and disposed parallel to the axle when positioned for display and further including ballast means carried by the axle to resist tipping of the sing from wind or other forces.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,654 to Rubin teaches an illuminated sign panel adapted for mounting on the side of vehicles such as trucks and having removable and replaceable sign display areas in the form of sheets of transparent or translucent materials. A sign display area may be composed of one sheet or several. The illumination is indirect and is designed to be supplied from behind the sign display area. The display panel is rigidly and fixedly mounted on the vehicle which can be an automobile, panel truck or truck trailer, for example.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,785 to Dodich teaches a portable electric sign display unit that comprises a wheeled trailer having a main frame on which is mounted a motor-generator unit and a structure for holding a warning sign or the like in an elevated position. The sign carrying structure is collapsible into a position in which a central portion of the sign panel forms a roof over the motor-generator unit and two hinged side panels form the sides of the cover for the unit. The sign is erected by operation of a winch which first rotates the sign panel toward its vertical position and then raises the structure a further distance to the fully elevated position. The side panels are locked into position in the same plane as the central portion and electric lights forming the display are mounted on all three portions.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for trailers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.